


Snare

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [104]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress Magda when she's not Mistress Magda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snare

"Every Scout should be able to tie these knots in her sleep," Caroline says.

"But why?" Jada asks.

"All sorts of reasons," Caroline says. "When you're going camping and need to set up a tent, for example." Or when Caroline, in her Mistress Magda guise, is practicing bondage on a willing victim.


End file.
